The Fridge
The Fridge is the nickname for a vault and prison utilized by Irian Investigations to house objects and individuals too dangerous to be confined in conventional containment. Built by a team of wizards over the course of half a year, the Fridge is a series of three nested demiplanes each only accessible from the previous plane. Keys to the Prison Entrance to the Fridge requires a small skull shaped magnet, carried only by Irian's Senior Investigators and higher, to be slapped on the surface of any refigerator, cooler, or freezer. Once affixed, the refrigerator door functions as a gate into the first layer of the prison and will remain so until the magnet is removed and the door shut. Any time an individual magnet is used to open a way into the Fridge every other magnet begins to glow, signaling to the rest of the Senior Investigators that someone is accessing the first layer of the prison. Layout The First Layer Referred to as "The Airlock", the first level is a simple hallway with a door at the end leading to the second layer. If an individual without an Investigators Field Guide enters this level the hallway becomes infinitely long making it impossible to reach the door to the next room. The Second Layer Dubbed, "The Crisper", this room contains objects that would be considered dangerous or harmful if wielded but are not a threat if left alone. It is a curved hallway with doors branching off on either side every 15 feet that continues until a door at the end that is completely frozen over. Only the Light of Irian can melt the ice covering the entrance to the third layer, due to the nature of the demiplane the ice is immune to all other damage or magical effect. The rooms branching off the hall are identical in their design but each can be changed to accommodate whatever is stored inside. The basic layout of a room is 15 ft by 15 ft with a marble tiled floor and sanitary stainless steel shelves covered by enchanted bulletproof glass. The shelves can only be reached by using an Investigators Field Guide to lift the glass, but to do so requires a staff ID and password as well as confirmation from a senior staff member. The Third Layer The prison level known as "The Freezer". This room houses items or individuals that are extremely dangerous and cannot be destroyed. This demiplane can only be accessed through a door in the second layer which will not open unless the person opening it holds "the light of Irian." This means that the third layer is only accessible by senior partners who are Undying. The temperature of this level hovers three degrees above absolute zero where matter vibrates so slowly it struggles to act like matter at all. At these temperatures even the Weave becomes brittle making the casting of high level spells impossible. The room is a featureless series of cuboid "pits" that are themselves enchanted demiplanes. Dangerous individuals or objects are thrown into their own personal pit and come to feel safe and at home in them. If they were to attempt to leave their personal pit, their mind would revolt and perceive the exit as threatening. The deeper into the pit they retreat, the safer they feel. Due to the pits having no walls, as it is a demiplane, escape is difficult short of flight. The exit is simply a hole floating high above a vast nothingness.